Scrapping
In many cases you will receive a lot of loot during your explorations. Scrapping items is the easiest way to both clear bag space and get those Crafting Materials you need. But sometimes it isn't worth the effort. Below is a "guide" (of sorts) on what kinds of things to scrap and what to just sell (if you don't mind taking a break to a station). This goes well for most items, but for weapons, pay attention to the mod slots. A maxed mod slot weapon might be very interesting for another player, even if he has to buff it up himself. Outcomes of Items Generally speaking, if you scrap an item that belongs to one class, you will get a Crafting Material of an appropriate class. Templar weapons and armor will often give a Blessed Shards, Hunter weapons and armor will often give a Tech component, and Cabalist weapons and armor will often give a Runic Fragments'. All classes have a chance to give Scrap Materials. Color Guide Scrapping Weapons & Armor Whites: The success rate for acquiring even a non-rare Crafting Material is quite low. Coupled with the fact that you will get only 1 Palladium upon a failed Scrap, some players prefer to just hold onto these and scrap items with a higher success rate. Greens (enhanced): Most players scrap these on sight as very few items are valuable to other players as greens (the RS-45 is an example of an exception, as the weapon is a fairly rare drop so some players will pay a fair price for a green version of it).Sell them if they are not of your class, scrap them if they are! This will allow you to get some cash, while also giving a good supply of the mats you need to upgrade. As soon as you start running out of space, scrap some greens, especially if it is to loot blues or betters. Don't identify them, even if you would sell them. Blues (rare): These you keep to sell. They give about double of a green item, so money wise a good investment of your limited space. These will be worth identifying after about lvl 20. Oranges (legendary): If you would have to choose, I suggest selling, preferably to another player. Golds (unique): With the new patch, the "empty" uniques should be gone. Normal uniques are definately worth keeping for other players. Scrapping Mods You will find many useless mods to you and even to other players as selling them on the market will be difficult. Lucky for you scrapping any mod has a high chance of producing normal Crafting Material and, as greater quantities of normal material are needed than rares, Mods can be a great source of Identifying Green Until level 30 it isn't worth identifying, as few players will want a Green when they can get a blue for about the same price, the only exception are items that are in high demand but have a low drop rate. Blue Only identify items of blue or better quality if you think you can use it. Other players won't want to buy blue Armor & Weapons (generally speaking) until after level 8 and won't pay a good price for it until after level 20. Even if you are wanting to sell-to-vendor a Blue item, the gain in sell value after identifying won't equal the cost of an Analyzer until after level 20 (generally speaking). Orange and up Always identify, as the current default price for even a level one orange is 300 Palladium (7.11.11). Category:Please Update/Verify Category:INCOMPLETE